


Consumed and Drowning

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [8]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Reid feels a little overwhelmed by his emotions. Not really a story but not really a poem. Oneshot.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	Consumed and Drowning

Consumed. That's what I am.

Completely and utterly. And there's no stopping it.

If I were to ask someone what it's like to be drowning in the ocean, they'd probably say tell me it feels a lot like this:

A suffocating, heart-constricting, pounding-in-your-ears helplessness and fear with no way of escaping but to let the water pass over you.

But I can't. I've tried. And it's no use. There's no escape.

I'm drowning and I can't break the surface. I'm so deep now I have no hope, no chance of ever making it out alive or unharmed.

My only hope for survival is that someone throws me a lifesaver. And that that lifesaver is Luke Snyder.

Luke Snyder – the wonderful, caring, kind, loving man with whom I am consumed and without whom I am drowning.


End file.
